Unrestricted
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Right after their memories are wiped, flock escape the school and meet again. So nothing is holding Max and Fang back from having a very fluffy relationship. Except flashbacks and illness...
1. Flashbacks

(A/N: I thought of this one day while thinking about Relocation, a fanfic by the glorious ObviouslyObseesed, and then about Fax

**(A/N: I thought of this one day while thinking about Relocation, a fanfic by the glorious ObviouslyObseesed, and then about Fax. I thought about what Max and Fang's relationship would be like if they tried that, but they escaped right afterwards. So here Ya go. Unrestricted. Sounds a bit like adventure, but it's DEFINITELY a FAX. Oh yeah, and the Sam part at the beginning is me. I hate that JP put a char with my name in the book. Oh well.)**

**Max POV (For Now…)**

Oh, my God. Sam you idiot! You couldn't have thought of something more original? **(A/N: Well, **_**soooory! **_**But this isn't going to be just another one of those…) **Oh. Really? You mean that us getting our memories wiped and sent away is _original? _**(A/N: Yup! Just go with the flow.) **0.o Oh, my God. Are you the voice?? **(A/N: Um…No… I got that line from the voice!) **Well, fine then. I'll _go with the flow_.

The whitecoat took my arm and injected me with some serum or something. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I opened my eyes groggily. There was something weird going on here… I noticed something strange attached to my back. Oh, my God. I have wings! Sweet! I looked to my right and left. There were other flying kids next to me. They were sleeping. I was strapped down. This was _not _good. There were strange scientists in white coats. They were coming near us. I pretended to still be asleep. Oh my God oh my God oh my _God_!

They un-strapped me and carried my seemingly lifeless body on a stretcher. I noticed the others twitching. They must be awake too. This was my chance. I jumped out of the stretcher and punched the guard. Well, that was easy! The others seemed to follow.

We were out of there in no time. I didn't know if I could, but I had no choice.

I needed to try to fly.

And so I did. It was exhilarating. The others did too. We finally landed in a remote forest in God knows where.

"Alright everyone!" I shouted. They looked at me. "We need to do a name game. Something. If we're going to be stuck here, we need to know each other."

They hooted in agreement.

"Alright, you," I said, Gesturing to the one with the white wings. "What's your name?"

"Angel," She replied innocently.

"Nudge!" Said a happy-go-lucky African-American girl.

"Fang," Said a mysterious voice, whose projector was looking at his own feet.

"Iggy. I'm blind." Said a very tall blonde kid, looking at nothing in particular.

"Gasman!" Said a tough-looking eight-year-old.

"And I'm Max." I said, looking at each of them.

They sat for awhile. Then Nudge broke the silence. And if you don't want to keep reading for the next few hours, don't ask me to tell you what she said.

Iggy didn't seem blind the first time you met him. He didn't need his eyesight, as far as I could tell.

Gasman, well, stay upwind.

Angel was cute and innocent, but sometimes I thought she could read minds. And then when I did, she said "I know I can!" So she can read minds.

Fang was…well…dark. But mysterious and intriguing. Like you always wanted to know him more. He had overgrown black hair, which he never bothered to comb away. He never smiles, and seems thoughtful most times. Sometimes I find myself observing him.

**Fang POV (A/N: My favorite!)**

It had been three weeks since we had escaped. I spent most of my days trying to remember my childhood. There was nothing. Nothing for fourteen years.

The 'flock', as Max called it, learned to trust each other. I knew I could trust Max as leader.

But she trusts me enough to sleep at night. We take watches in case those scientists try to come and bring us back.

I was taking watch tonight.

We seemed to enjoy sleeping next to or in trees. I was sitting quite comfortably next to Max as she slept. I sat thoughtfully as I explored the sky with my eyes. I looked over at Max. Her facial expression seemed tense. She held her arms out, as if defending herself. Then they flew to her sides. Her left hand collided with mine.

I looked from her to her hand and back again, blushing a little bit.

Then her facial expression softened, and she smiled a bit.

"I'm so glad you're here." She slurred. "I know everything's fine if you're here."

I blushed (again) and looked at the ground.

"Hey," She said, dreamily. "Oh, look, the lights are so pretty,"

"Fang?" She said.

"Um…Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, you'd be fine."

"NO! I would be totally unfine. TOTALLY."

She stopped talking for a minute and I wondered what she was dreaming about, and why she could have a conversation with me at the same time.

"I don't want that chip anymore. In fact, I never wanted that chip. I just want you to hold my hand."

"Um…I am…"

"Oh. I knew that. Do you have a La-Z-Boy somewhere? I think I would like a La-Z-Boy."

"Fang, don't go anywhere."

"I'm on watch. I can' leave."

"Okay. I need you here. Don't leave me."

"I won't…" I said, now realizing this seemed oddly familiar. But what came next?

"Fang, Fang, Fang. I _love _you. I love you _sooo _much." She said, smiling and holding out her hands.

"Oh, God…" I said, sounding strangled.

"Okay. Okay. I am moving them!" She said.

She woke up.

"Wow," She said, sitting up and blushing. "What a strange dream!"

"Yeah, I know." I said, beaming.

She fainted.

"Max!" I whisper-shouted. I caught her before she suffered a major head injury. I set her down gently, and went to sleep myself.

**(A/N: Ok, this isn't a one-shot like I thought it would be, so if you like it, there'll be more where that came from!)**


	2. Bird Flu

(A/N: I know It's probably pretty dorky to get excited over three reviews, but YAY

**(A/N: I know It's probably pretty dorky to get excited over three reviews, but YAY! THREE REVIEWS! W00t! Anyway, this time Fang gets sick. So there. Oh yeah, not that I'm going to put it in the story, but would a FangxNudge be called Fudge? XD Lol!!)**

**Fang POV**

It had only been last night when Max (still asleep) had told her she loved him. I found that little dream familiar. I could almost 'remember' what was going on then. But hey, what else could I put in those empty 14 years?

Tonight we were seated in a circle, talking about things we might have been through before we were captured and given wings.

"So like, maybe, we were selected to be bird kids at some ceremony, and–" She stopped, but Nudge's lips were still moving.

I tried to say "Go on," But I found I couldn't hear my own voice.

The flock looked at me strangely.

"Fang, you don't look so good," I saw Nudge mouth.

And suddenly I was cold.

And Dizzy.

I tried to pull the ground in front of me, but my hands moved so slowly.

I watched helplessly as the flock moved slowly towards me.

I fell backwards, so slowly, that I watched the sunset.

But the sunset was moving. It was moving to the right. And back again. But all in what had to be hours, which I knew was only a second, I hit the ground, as the world slid out of focus, and blackened.

I was shivering. So thirsty. I didn't dare open my eyes. You know why? Because I would see Max's head, upside down. You know why? Because I felt my head in her lap. Ugh! I wouldn't get any water if I didn't ask for it.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes.

"W-Water…" I croaked. It was _really _hard to talk right now.

She lifted my head up and gently set it down on the hard, unforgiving ground, which was lightly coated with grass and twigs.

A few moments passed as she returned with the water. I grabbed the bucket and drank every last bit.

I put my head back on the ground and gently closed my eyes. I noticed her start to leave. I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No. Stay. Talk." I said, as she sat back down again.

"About what?" she asked inquiringly.

"Dream."

"So you heard."

"Nevermind. Chip."

"Well I was strapped down…"

"At a vet?" I asked.

"Now that I think about it, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I can…see…almost like I can remember…"

"And then I said some things…"

"Yes, I heard. But you lost your arm. But you can move it now. So it must not be true."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Her expression was unconvinced at those last words.

"I remember sickening thoughts about that day."

"Like what? Did you see what the tugging was?"

"Yes, I did. They cut open your wrist, and salvaged a chip."

"But if we both remember it, then how can it be false?"

"I don't know…"

"You know, normally I would be totally freaked that you're not okay, and that we're in the middle of some random forest that's in the middle of nowhere, but it seems…familiar…"

"Yeah…you know what? I think next time we try to come up with something for what we did before we escaped, we should…Wait! Show me your wrist!" I said, sitting up and realizing that she would have a scar.

"Um…Okay…" She said, holding out her wrist.

"Look! A scar! That proves it!"

We both stared at the scar.

Slowly, the color started to drain from my face, with consciousness by its side.

The dream I had almost felt…real…I felt…alive…


	3. Fang becomes The Giver

**(A/N: W00t! Over 3000 total hits! And to celebrate, here's another chapter. I hope you're wondering what the dream is! BTW, alot of this chapter was inspired by _The Giver, _In which memories are transfered as well.)**

**Fang POV**

_Previously on avatar—wait…not avatar…Unrestricted!_

_And the dream I had felt…almost real…I felt…alive…_

"Max, you can change your mind," I said, soothingly.

"I don't know _how_!" She admitted furiously. This was it. My big chance.

She drooped into an unconfident position on the cave floor. I silently walked over to her.

I stoked her hair. She stopped breathing for a second. _Oh, god! _I thought. But I persisted. I stroked her hair gently again, my hand moving to her back.

She looked up.

"What the heck are you _doing?_" She asked.

"Helping you change your mind." I said, leaning in.

I Tilted her chin up, and kissed her. It was blissful oblivion. After all we'd been through, I was truly happy.

I woke up suddenly. I remembered my dream. It felt real…and…good? I knew we got our memories wiped, but this seemed a bit exaggerated. But something was coming back to me. Something I'd never felt before. Love.

Could it really be 'coming back to me'? I just didn't know. But that feeling wasn't old and nonexistent. It was real. Now. But I didn't think Max had that yet. I needed to do something to get her to remember love…but nothing else…I was remembering more than she was by now…realizing what I had been thinking when I thought 'all we'd been through.' It was all coming back. Our whole history.

But I wasn't going to let history ruin our relationship.

Just as soon as I recover, I'll make Max remember love.

But she has to come check on me, right? I'll just remind her of some times we had and when our love was shared.

She was coming back! I opened my eyes, and looked at her. I sat up.

"Hey Max," I said.

"Yeah?" She said, sitting down next to me.

"Do you remember Ari?" I asked. This would lead to the beach scene.

"Well, it sounds familiar."

"He was an eraser. Do you remember erasers? Big, mean, half-dogs that tried to eat us?"

"You know what? I think I do! Yeah! Ari!"

"Do you remember any experiences fighting with him?"

"Um…Kind of…"

"Any one in particular?"

"Well…I don't think so…"

"Any at beaches?"

"Yeah…" She chuckled. "Yeah! You got your sorry little butt kicked!" She mused.

"And then afterwards?"

"Well," She pondered it for a moment. Then, with an ephemeral look of surprise, which quickly turned invisible as she looked away, blushing. "Yes…" She muttered.

I chuckled and lay back down again and closed my eyes, yet did not go to sleep.

"What? Is that it? No more embarrassing memories?"

"Do you want more?" I asked, opening one eye and peering at her.

"Do you have more?" She asked.

"Oh, I have plenty. Some will make you tick. Others will embarrass you."

"Oh, really? Like what?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Old ones or more recent?"

"Old."

"Embarrassing or gut-wrenching?"

"Oh, do I have to choose? Fine. Surprise me."

"The red-haired wonder."

"What?" She said, with a questioning look on her face. Then she tried to think. Tried to remember. Then her face turned to anger, turned red. She began to sweat.

"Okay. Get a grip. God, what are you doing?" She said, her face now scared.

"No, calm down, calm down." She said, breathing raggedly.

"Okay. Just calm down. So he kissed someone. Big deal. Why should I even care anyway? Why should I even care if he kissed every girl in this school?"

Then, her face drained of redness, then of all color, as she fainted.

I thought for awhile. Is that how I made her feel? I feel sorry. But…almost…happy. If that made her jealous, then there might be hope for me yet!

Then, a few seconds later, she woke up again.

"I guess that was a gut-wrenching one." She mumbled.

"Want an embarrassing one? Or a happy one?"

"Oh, God! HAPPY! PLEASE!"

"The Wendy K. flying. You and me." I said, giving her riddles.

"Hmm…" She said, thoughtfully. Her face tweaked into a small smile, then into the same determined face of the 'calm down' part of the gut-wrenching memory.

"So? How was it?" I asked, beaming.

"It was…nice…for a moment. Then I was…confused…I ran away…" She said, still remembering.

"You have a habit of doing that…" I murmured. Would I ever kiss her more than once?

This would be harder than I thought…

**(A/N: Just for an added cliffie, here's a summary of chapter 4!)**

**Fang is well on his way to recovering. But his quest to make Max love him as he loves her is being burdened. With the good memories of love, came the bad memories of awkwardness. If she gets much more, will they be restricted? What will happen the rest of the flock? Well I still have to come up with that, so wait until tomorrow.**


	4. Restricted?

(A/N: I like how people got tense when I wrote that summary for chap 4, so here it is

**(A/N: I like how people got tense when I wrote that summary for chap 4, so here it is! And by the way, writingdreamer16, you're not annoying yet. Keep trying! Lol.)**

**Fang: Yep. I should have known.**

**Me: I thought Max would tell you!**

**Fang: Yeah, she sure remembered that when she got her memory wiped.**

**Me: But **_**come on. **_**You can't forget fan fiction! Especially one like this! They're everywhere!**

**Fang: You're not James Patterson!**

**Me: I'm sorry! **

**Fang: You give me more Fax. I like you better.**

**Me: …thanks?**

**Fang: But I still wish you owned us.**

**Me: I'll ask James for you.**

**Fang: Really?**

**Me: Nope!**

Fang POV

I was finally feeling better after a few days. I held off on the memory thing for awhile so Max could make up her mind about love.

But she didn't seem to know anything yet. But she was thoughtful at times, though…

Max POV

Those memories…how did Fang have them? How did I know them? Whatever it is, I don't care. Those memories were…strange…I felt…uh…well…sorta…hmm…UGH! I don't know! It's weird! What is that feeling? I know I like Fang, but this is…like…mind-bending. I just don't know what it is…I just know it's good.

Suddenly I was somewhere else. In a cave…

**(A/N: A mid-chapter cliffie! Brilliant!)**

I looked up. "What the heck are you _doing?_"

"Helping you change your mind," He whispered, then he leaned over, tilted my chin up, and kissed me.

At that moment, I had no mind to change, or not to change, or throw against the nearest wall. My mind had shorted as soon as Fang's lips touched mine. His mouth warm and firm, his hands gentle on my neck.

I'd kissed him once before, but I thought he was dying on a beach. That had lasted a second. This was…going on and on.

I realized I was getting dizzy, then realized it was because I hadn't taken a breath yet. It seemed like hours before we broke apart. We were both breathing raggedly, and I stared into his eyes, as if I could find answers there.

Which of course I didn't. All I saw was the dancing flames of our small fire.

Fang's hand was making slow, warm circles between my wings, and that plus the hypnotic fire made me unable to think straight.

Now Fang was rubbing my neck. I was both exhausted and hyperaware, and just as he leaned in to – to kiss me again? – I jumped to my feet.

"I—I'm not sure about this," I muttered. Overreacting impressively, I raced to the edge of the cave and launched myself into the night, unfurling my wings, feeling the wind burning against my face, hearing the rush of air all around me.

Ah, the joys of being an adolescent hybrid runaway.

I 'woke up' and was back in the forest again.

No one seemed to notice me slipping in and out of awareness due to memory regain.

I knew what the feeling was now.

Love.

But…I ran away! There must be a reason! I knew I used to be with the flock before this, because nowadays anything familiar probably happened sometime in my lifetime.

Maybe it was for the good of the flock! Maybe I can't be with Fang because it would be too weird for the flock. _Maybe so, But if you want something, and you can get it, you deserve it. Ask anyone in the flock. _A voice said in my head. _Who are you? _I thought. _I am a voice. The Voice, if you like capitals. And the word 'the'._ So I had a voice in my head. Great. _So you're saying that I should ask someone in the flock if I should be with Fang?_ I asked. Certainty is good. _Yes. _Yay specifics! _Who? _I asked. _Hmm… How about Iggy and Nudge. Or maybe Angel. _Hmm…That was everyone except…_What about Gasman? _I asked. _THE Gasman. And he's eight. Angel is as smart as a 13-year-old, so Gazzy is the youngest, Maturely. _Um… So that clears that up… _Ok…I'll just do that…_

And so it was settled. I'd ask Iggy, then Nudge. I went over to the tree Iggy was hanging out in.

"Hey Igs…" I began.

**(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFIE! HAHAHA! Lol the next chapter is up anyway so who cares?)**


	5. No, Unrestricted

(Lol two chappies in one night

**(Lol two chappies in one night! Or morning for all you nice English peoples! (I write these at midnight, so you can wake up and read them))**

_Previously on Av—UNRESTRICTED! _

"_Hey Igs," I began._

"Hey Igs," I began. "Has Fang said anything to you about me?"

"Hm…" Said Iggy. "Well, he did, but he told me not to tell you."

"Well I'm going to tell you, most likely, the same type of thing as he did, so it's okay."

"Oookay…He said he's going to try to get you to remember love so you'll love him. Like he loves you."

"Oh. Do you think it'd be okay if we were a couple?"

"Ha! That'd be great! Go for it, sister!"

"Sister?"

"I've been hanging out with Nudge too much, haven't I?"

"Um…yeah."

And so it was settled. I would go tell Fang I love him, and that would be that. I walked up to him. I felt like hurling.

_Don't worry, he loves you too. _Great, voice! I know I can trust you! (hint sarcasm)

"Um…Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He gaped at me.

_Nice one, voice. _I snarl-thought.

Then he got up, still gaping.

I looked at him strangely.

He ran over quickly and threw his arms around my neck. He kissed me.

Fang POV

"Um…Fang?" Max said, her face red with a small tint of green around the edges.

"Yeah?" I said, concerned.

"I love you."

I did it. I got her to love me without tricking her. I gaped at her. After all that, it worked.

I got up.

She looked at me strangely.

Still gaping, I ran over, wrapped my arms around her neck, and kissed her.

"WOOO! Yeah!" Iggy. Damn it.

I ignored him, and instead, focused on kissing Max. La-di-da. This was heaven. In an attractive teenager's body.

After a few seconds (which felt like hours) she wrapped her arms around me.

My eyes were closed, but judging by the footsteps I heard, the whole flock was watching our very long kissing scene.

Finally, after a minute or so, we broke apart. I didn't open my eyes, or loosen my grip. I went in again, kissing her firmly again.

I was on a role.

We broke apart.

"I love you too."

We kissed. I was shooting for two. But I got three! W00t! It's true! I like you better than James Patterson.

**(A/N: Thanks!)**

Please continue this story.

**(A/N: I'll Try…)**

**The End. OR IS IT?? Only **_**YOU **_**Can keep unrestricted going. By donating 1000000! Or by R&R. I need 15 reviews before I continue. It's up to you! Is it over?**

I'm I the story, I can't review!

**(A/N: I was talking to the readers!)**

"Hey, don't I get a say?" I said out loud. Oops.

"Yes. You can say thank you when I tell you how good a kisser you are." Max. Oops.

"Uuhh…Thanks!" I said. I kissed her again. Just wait 'till she gets her memory back!


	6. That's what love does

(Haha

**(Haha! I thought review threats never worked! Well I got 16 reviews, exceeding my requirement of 15, so here's chappie 6!)**

**Fang POV**

Usually, my tough-as-nails attitude got my questions answered. But out here in the woods, there was nobody to ask the question: Where are all the flyboys?

It was true, there hadn't been flyboys for two months now, and I was wondering if my question would be answered the hard way.

But all was well. And to celebrate, how about a pointless Fax drabble?

It was late night, and I was lying comfortably under a comfy oak tree.

The kids were having lots of fun a few hundred feet away, and instead of their laughter, I heard the late night breeze blowing my hair around.

I looked up at the stars. They were nice. Like little pinpricks of hope.

Each little pinprick symbolizing what was good in our world.

I heard the muffled sound of Max trying to get the kids to stop wrestling her. The kids laughed as she left, looking angry.

She was practically steaming with anger, her beauty lighting up the night.

Her face softened and she laid down next to me, sighing.

"Kids giving you a hard time?" I asked, knowing the answer in advance.

He just sighed, lying there, still beautiful.

It was getting later by the second.

Finally the chatter of playing children died down, and we all went to sleep.

Except Me.

I watched Max sleep for awhile, and then snuck my fingers into hers.

Whatever flashbacks she would have tonight, I was there to help her.

The End.

But my question _was _answered, unfortunately, when they attacked us sometime after that.

I was the only one who still remembered how to fight. Luckily, there weren't a lot of them.

Unfortunately, they didn't _just _go for me.

I fought off some that were attacking me. I managed to finish mine, and then went to help Angel.

I kicked one, the one who was attacking angel, in the head. It toppled over.

Next was Nudge. She seemed to be in big trouble. But no biggie, it was just one.

Iggy was helpless, not able to see, and I helped him.

Gasman was seriously kicking butt! I didn't need to help him.

But there was a shriek from Max, as I saw her topple over, her shirt bloodied.

"Max!" I shouted. I gave the flyboys a look of total death and they retreated.

I ran over to Max.

"C'mon, wake up," I said, shaking her body.

I wasn't even sure if she was alive.

Had she been shot? I don't know. All I know is that it was heartbreaking, seeing my love lifelessly sprawled across the slightly grass-coated ground.

"No…No, no!" I said helplessly. I felt a lump in my throat. I closed my eyes tightly.

I held her tight. A single tear escaped my shut eyelids.

It was the first time I had ever cried.

But hey, that's what love does.

I heard a grunt from Max. I was so happy, I didn't even stop crying. Now I was crying tears of joy.

"ugh…lollipop-I-ugh-grrr-rahr-Fang?" She said, deliriously.

"I'm here," I choked.

"Okay. Do you have a La-z-boy?"

I chuckled, still crying.

"What happened?" She asked, starting to get up.

She let out a faint whimper before falling back down again.

"Max! Don't get up!" I said, catching her before she hurt her head.

"I feel terrible." She said, still pale.

"It's okay. As long as you're alive," I said, still crying.

Instead of hugging her, making her faint, I instead laid her down gently and kissed her.

She kissed back passionately. It was as if she was better.

It can make you feel better. Love can do that too.

END OF CHAPTER

**It's not over yet! I'm hosting a contest! You must submit a summary in a review for a chapter in this story.**

**The reward, you ask? I'll post your idea AS the next chapter, say WRITTEN BY: your name goes here and IN HONOR OF: your name here and I'll post a link to your profile and write a good review for your story, all in the next chapter, ALL IN THE BEGINNING, FOR EVERYONE TO READ!! So enter now, by pressing that cute little go button. 0c0 Isn't it so cute??**


	7. Down For The Count

And now, the winner of the Unrestricted Chapter 7 Finale Contest

**And now, the winner of the Unrestricted Chapter 7 Finale Contest!**

**Congratulations to 'Give up your Prejudices!'**

**Here's a review of her story 'The Dock'**

**I found this very intriguing. Unlike many other stories, even my own sometimes; don't factor in the rest of the flock to the whole Fax equation. This story mentioned that several times. But in the end, that was solved and they kissed, and for the first time (excluding the beach) Max didn't run away. That was exactly what Fang had always wanted. And even though Fang doesn't want the flock to get in the way of their relationship, and Max is worried. But in the end, there is plenty of Fax to be had.**

**Give Up Your Prejudices' Profile link: ****/u/1539915/**

"**The Dock:" ****/s/4295781/1/TheDock**

**And now, the winning story and finale, Chapter 7: Down for the Count**

**Fang POV**

I knew only too well that death looks weren't going to stop flyboys forever. And it didn't. And now they were back.

And we were fighting them. And boy, we were kicking robot censored!

But unfortunately, Max hadn't gotten back her game, and I saw her get cut in the stomach with a knife.

Luckily, she was the only one still fighting, and I managed to kill (if you can kill robots) the flyboy.

She looked bad. REALLY bad.

She staggered in to an upright position, still bleeding, struggling to stay conscious.

"Max, I don't want to see you in pain. Just let go." I said, hating her position.

She relaxed and let herself faint. Well, that was smart. (Hint sarcasm)

Suddenly Iggy looked as if he had made the world's biggest discovery.

"THAT'S why this seemed familiar! When Fang got his butt kicked by Ari!" Iggy said.

"Which one?" I said grimly.

"The one where we took you to a hospital!"

"We should take her?"

"Yeah! I think we should."

"We're already famous." I mumbled.

And so we called 911. The EMS came and picked her up, and gave us a ride.

We didn't speak the whole time on the way.

We got there shortly afterwards. They rushed her in.

Doctors make everything seem really bad.

And so they put her in the emergency room.

I was so worried.

"We'll need to take her shirt off so we can put the antibiotics on her." One said.

And so they tried. But they stopped at her shoulder blades.

"What's back there?" He asked.

He peeked under her shirt.

His eyes had now officially become dinner plates.

"Y-you're those bird kids! It's a pleasure to meet you! And Fang, nice blog." He said, looking at me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well lets see. According to James, you heal very quickly." He said, examining Max's wound.

"Um…Who's James?" I asked. Was he a stalker?

"James Patterson. He wrote books about you guys." He said casually.

"So lemme guess. We're the only ones in the world who haven't read them."

"Most likely."

"Wait! That's how we can remember everything! We'll read the books!"

"I'll read them to you if you want. Even if you guys heal fast, you'll still be here for, say, two days."

"Hey, thanks!" I said. I was half happy and half wanted to kill James Patterson. But later.

And so the doctor returned from his errands a few hours later with all four books.

While Max slept, he would read them to us. When Max was awake, we read the next book while he read the last one.

And after two days, there had been over a thousand 'Aha!' Moments in the room.

And so it was time to go.

"Thanks so much for all your help," I said.

And so we went back to our little forest-y area.

It was getting late, so we all did our hand taps and went to bed. (Trees.)

"Good Night," I said, kissing her.

Max laid there, looking cold.

I wrapped my arm around her, hopefully warming her up. And still in her sleep, she snuggled up against me.

**(A/N: I had a crystal-clear vision of this moment so let me draw it out using words.)**

We were laying against a tree, the moonlight lighting half of each of our bodies. I had one leg rested on the ground, one at a 90 degree angle, my arm resting on it. My other arm was wrapped around Max, who was snuggled very close to me, using my shoulder as a pillow. A single leaf flew by my face and did a loop-de-loop, as if saying 'sup.' My overgrown hair blew slightly in the wind. I rested my head on Max's, and went to sleep.

All was well.

I woke the next morning to a licking in the face. I woke up to see _who _the _heck _was licking me. This _isn't _a Figgy, right Sam?

**(A/N: No, It's just Total.) **

Oh. TOTAL! I'd forgotten all about him!

I opened my eyes to find Total, who had flown here, apparently. And Akila. I can't imagine anyone carrying Akila around. Definitely not Total.

But still, All was well. I was still snuggled next to Max, still had thoughts of killing James Patterson, and still was with the flock, our family. Our mutant avain-human hybrid adosescent family. And that's just the way I like it.

The End.

Really this time.

Don't forget to read 'Flock Effects', my new one-shot that comes out today and is the most in character fanfic I've ever written.


	8. I'm continuingLost again

(I was reading my old stories, and I saw how much better they are than my new ones…so I decided to, instead of trying (and failing) to write new stories, I'm going to continue my old ones. This one first, though. Then Fang's new power. Than POSSIBLY Interview Chaos.)

**(And because I cannot just announce random stuff and expect people to review and alert, I'm going to write a short chapter with an evil cliffie at the end. Muahahahah!)**

**Fang: Really? Another disclaimer? **

**Me: I know, we don't really need one.**

**Fang: Just what I was thinking. Then why are you doing it?**

**Me: Everybody loved the last one! **

**Fang: That was months ago!**

**Me: Death glare. **

**Fang: WHATT???!??!? You're not James Patterson?**

**Me: Death glare.**

**Fang *dies***

Aw, wasn't that just a touching moment? Well since Sam Havni is a little liar, that's not really how it ended. Here's how the end _really _goes.

It's not an end at all.

I hadn't noticed we were on a totally different agenda lately, and, really, I still felt like something was missing.

The actual memories of the school, not just James Patterson (Who after all this time I still want to kill) saying 'oh it was terrible.'

But I soon found that this was as good as it was going to get.

It was noon, the sun's vibrant rays casting brightly through the scenery of the trees on to the soft ground. The flock was doing flock things. Like flying, scouting, and playing (In Iggy and Gazzy's case)

I was sitting doing nothing, as usual. Just thinking, writing poems in the dirt with my index finger.

_Memories aside,_

_Moments tossed,_

_The best kind of memories_

_Are those that are lost._

That was yesterday's poem. Each one was lost with the wind, each day. Today, I hadn't written a poem. So the wind took my memory. ALL of our memories.

A shiver ran up my back, causing my head to twich. It felt a dream, that you just can't remember. Where was it all going? The abyss was absconding with my memories. _Give them back! _I thought angrily. I forgot was I wanted back. I forgot everything. And just before the last little bit of happiness floated away, I heard a voice.

_Be careful what you wish for, Fang._

And just like that, a more intense shiver ran up my back, and I passed out, and, by the looks of it, so did the flock.

But by then they were all a mystery.

All over again.

**(Hehe. Told you it would be evil! Review! Was it like old times? Better? Worse? Please tell me!)**


End file.
